


Forest Guardian

by PixelHeart



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Death, Blood, Campers added in future, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spiritual, Werewolf David
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelHeart/pseuds/PixelHeart
Summary: It’s the dead of winter and David is haunted by the sounds emanating from the dark woodland.However his fear turns to a strange comfort upon connecting with a mystic beast.(I’m dyslexic and this will be rough)





	Forest Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> I’m Dyslexic and words will be mixed up or misspelled – please don’t leave bad reviews.  
> I’m not looking for a beta to help edit, it’s not worth anyone’s time or effort. There is no use in polishing a turd. 
> 
> I hope you find some enjoyment from my writing non the less. <3   
> This is dedicated to those wonderful and talented people who came up with werewolf David... I take no credit and hope it's okay.

No matter how many times David tried to block out the peculiar sounds emanating from the dark of the forest, he failed to cover over the niggling panic that flushed up inside him each time it seeped through the shadowed sprawl.

It was deep into the winter months now and the camp grounds sat still and silent.  
Lake Lilac was a frozen sheet of ice, connecting the ominous spooky island to the shores of Camp Campbell and its rickety docks. 

David, like always resigned himself to care for the grounds whilst not in use, with the isolated help of the secretive quartermaster. Who chose mostly to keep to himself in the short winter days, only to be seen at strange hours, trudging slowly in unspecific directions, with no obvious reasons or purpose.

With the midwinters chill, David found some tranquillity and his more energetic attitude dulled down to a more sedated and peaceful manner. However, the now ever-present sounds, drifting towards him twisted his new-found peace and turned it to apprehension. 

Whatever lingered in the undergrowth was undoubtable a creature new to sleepy pine.

David had spent years of his life caring for the camp grounds and never had such resonances tugged at his nerves quite like these. He even took to carrying Cameron’s old hunting rifle with him, making sure that he could protect himself from whatever being – Wolf of bear, could be lurking close by. 

Three days had passed since David had, had any visual on the Quartermaster and his whereabouts. He desired to confront the older man about his concerns, perhaps the more experienced of the two would put him at ease about the strange occurrence. 

He even debated with himself, to wander off towards the Quartermasters cabin to find him, although the shack was nestled deep within the dusky and dank woodland. The same woodland that spewed the awful sounds of what David had decided sounded more demonic then anything natural.

It was nearing sundown and David lingered by the docks.   
He always liked to watch the low sun dip down, being swallowed up by the stunningly crisp mountains and the colours bursting from behind them, painting Lake Lilac as if it were an oil painting. Nature was a masterpiece and David was blessed enough to witness it in all its glory.

He sat upon the splintering wood or the dock.

It’s aging and weatherworn panels slowly eroding. He’d planned to fix up a new dock.  
However, he needed to chop the wood by hand and it meant he would need to venture outwards and into the forest… his nerves failed him and he chose to keep to the protection of the camp. 

\---

“Boy!” A gruff bark resonated from behind him.

He flinched, almost grabbing at the gun at his side in instinct. Though the voice was familiar enough to spook him for only a millisecond. 

“Ah…Quartermaster. You gave me quite the scare” David laughed lightly, placing a hand over his racing heart. 

“Yup” Came the nonplussed reply. 

“Actually, I’m glad you’re here. I needed to ask… The growling… it’s” David stood, his long legs making him tower over the older man.

“Yup, the growlin’” The Quartermaster confirmed. “Caught me something big” 

“Caught?” David replied. “Like a bear?”

With the children gone from camp, the grounds fell into a peaceful silence and without the hustle of human life, the wildlife tended to edge closer to camp grounds.  
David knew that the Quartermaster placed traps around his cabin for safety. 

It eased his nerves somewhat, however the last few days of its calling and shrieking filled him with a sickly feeling of guilt. The poor creature must be suffering quite a bit and he’d been to cowardly to go investigate.

“You mean, you have a bear caught up and it’s been there for days? Really, quartermaster, there’s no reason to make something suffer like that” David rarely had the will or intention to reprimand his elders, however his scolding had the same pacifism that he used on the children. 

“S’not a bear” Quartermaster wiped his blotchy nose. “It’s some type of wolf. Be needing that there gun.” 

David glanced at the gun at his side.

“I’ll… come with you” He hated to see animals suffer. But he wouldn’t rest, until he could see that the problem was seen to, even if it meant watching the Quartermaster as he shoots the poor thing.

In a somewhat uncomfortable silence, David fallowed the quartermaster.  
Their foot falls crunching on the frozen grass.

The quartermasters cabin was close to the forests border and it was littered in beartraps. Traps that David was curtly reminded of when Quartermaster slapped his flesh hand against his chest and pointed towards the metallic jaws of death. David shuddered at the thought. 

However, the blood rushed from his face when his green eyes glanced upon the wolf in question. It’s body, limp and rooted painfully to the ground.   
Its massive paw locked within the sturdy metal of the trap, its fur matted in an ugly brown and red.

It’s beautiful but striking eyes locked onto David’s, making the redhead freeze in place. He felt his body start to shake from some unfamiliar emotion, spilling into his veins and overwhelming his mind. He couldn’t comprehend the being in front of him.

It’s body, however emaciated as it may seem, was massive beyond all measure.  
The fur was white with light grey ghosting over it, highlighting the thickness of its coat. This was no ordinary wolf and David felt the tell tail burning from behind his eyes.

It was painful to see such a majestic creature, reduced to clawing desperately at the dirt to escape. Only to lose all its supremacy, laying helpless to weaker creatures. 

“I’m sorry…” David whispered, so light that he was sure Quartermaster couldn’t overhear his grief. His eyes still locked onto the yellow of the wolfs.   
It held him in a strange trance, and one that he didn’t really wish to shake off.

“S’gonna make a nice rug.” Quartermaster droned out.

David didn’t replay, only staring into the bottomless golden orbs. Lost.

“Red furred creature” A voice penetrated his mind. It was warm and old and nothing like anything he had ever heard before. “You’re not like him.” The creature pulled at him gently with an invisible thread.

“Your soul, I feel it. You’re the protector of this woodland… however weak you may be.” It blinked slowly, its white and beautiful lashes highlighting the mythical nature of its eyes. “I see you hurting, with me… you feel it. We are connected.” 

David, still in his trance took in a breath, the cold burning at his lungs and the hotness of his tears ran lines down his freckled cheeks.   
The voice. It was so calming and almost like the voice of a long-lost friend. 

“Come to me.” Again, a light tug urged David to take a step forward. 

“Don’t be getting’ to close. It’ll eat you up.” Quartermaster offered his warning.  
However the only voice David could focus on, was the one encouraging him to walk forward. 

“My time on earth is ending”

David shook his head lightly. “I’ll let you out” He couldn’t tell if he’d used his voice to reply or if this unearthly link allowed him to portray his thought back. 

“It is too late.” It stated out plainly. David’s feet came to rest, just beside the creature. It’s breath panting out clouds within the crisp air, eyes’ wide and cast upwards towards him.

David sank down, feeling that his height would somehow insult the grand creature.

“You may tough me” 

David flinched at the voice. Perhaps the wolf could feel his desire to bury his fingers into its fur. Wanting to make sure that the creature was truly real.  
To become a part of it in a way that nature rarely allowed humans to grasp onto. 

Slowly, David lifted his hand with his knees in the dirt, stained with old blood.  
He whispered apologise and sorrow for not being able to help.   
It was once his fingertips nestled into the warm coat of the wolf, was when he felt a strangled sob escape from his chest.

It felt like watching a loved one die, like witnessing the woodland around him burn to nothing, taking the animals with it. Only to rest in the black ash desert of death.  
It was like nothing he could ever comprehend. 

“We are compatible, you and I” The voice licked over him, filling that sad void with a small flicker of warmth. This creature, choosing to comfort him of all people, even on its death bed. “Do not be afraid”

Suddenly David felt his core flinch.

Something had not only hit him, but had engulfed him in a warm and wet embrace.  
His trance or the comfort the wolf had provided him, never faltered and in that very instance. He felt complete.

So warm and so safe.

With his blurry gaze, David rooted his sights on the trees and the pleasant geometric lines that nature carved out into her woods.

He stretched upwards, curing his hands into the dense fur.   
With a sigh, he let his eyes drift shut, embracing the animal who now loomed over him with its tremendous size.

It’s teeth embedded into his shoulder, back and chest.   
The mouth so large that it took in almost half of him, just resting and connecting them by blood and saliva. There was no pain. Only warmth.

David sat, his arms wrapped around the creature’s neck and his cheek nestled deep into its pelt, he could hear the steady drumming of its heart as it matched up with his own. A rhythm unnatural for a human like himself. It felt right.

The animal’s breath panted over him and down his back.

“You are now the guardian” The voice coiled around his mind once again.

However. 

David’s tranquillity was shattered with the sound of a gun.  
The creature’s great mass falling on top of his much frailer frame. 

Suddenly his trance broke and pain took over his entire body. It’s burning ached into his mussels where the wolf had sunk its jagged teeth, yet the thread that had bonded the two souls together had snapped and with it came the most agonising pain that David had ever felt. 

Darkness engulfed him, pulling him away from the safety of the fur.

\---

With every pulse of his heartbeat came the hot throbbing of his new injury’s.   
David came around to his senses, his back against the forest floor and the winters biting cold seeping into his body.

He could feel it immediately.

It was like waking up to find half of your body missing. Only it was more a part of you that you could never see, only feel…

David flickered his eyes open to glance at the canopy above him.  
He realised that the ground beneath him was moving and that there was something clamped to his ankle. 

In a delirious panic, David lashed out. Kicking his leg free only to realise that it had been the Quartermaster. He’d been pulling him away and in the direction of the docks.

“You alive? … Damn. Well that’s out of the window” The ageless man rubbed at the back of his neck, looking disappointed. Like a plan had just feel through. 

“Of course, I’m alive” David snapped, a little feistier then what he was used to.

He got to his feet, feeling a little light headed.  
“I’m… I’m going to clean up” David drew his arms in to hug himself, feeling rather empty.

“Better get some alcohol on those bite marks… N’ get a shot for rabies” He offered his advice before turning and trudging off towards the docks where a sled sat. 

It was a little way off, but David could see that the Quartermaster had already place the wolfs body into it. No doubt in preparation to harvest its grand coat. 

David felt bile rise within his throat at the very thought. It felt wrong on so many leaves and he just couldn’t bring himself to look.

He darted towards the closest tree to brace his arm against the rough wood.  
Then processed to throw up what was left of his lunch. 

\---

David shuffled into the counsel’s cabin, somewhat dead inside and with weak knees.  
It was cosy and he was glad to be inside his comfortable home. Though, it was always less inviting when Gwen wasn’t there. She was a few miles off and living at home.

Just the very thought of his best friend entering his mind and the compulsion to pick up the phone to talk to her was altermatic. He would always turn to her when things felt wrong or if he needed reassurance. 

So, without much thought in between, David slumped down awkwardly onto his bed and phoned the only person who he could make his day better.

\-- 

“David! How’re you doing?” Gwen for once didn’t sound stressed, like the other times he had decided to call.

“Hi Gwen, how’re you?” He smiled, knowing that she could hear it in his voice.   
God, he was glad to be talking to her. “Things are… weird, over here” He admitted. 

“I thought I’d call, because you always know the right things to say” He laughed feebly, fiddling with his blankets. 

“Why? Is something the matter?” She now sounded concerned and David felt a flicker of guilt for disrupting her pleasant mood. Perhaps he should have cleaned himself up before calling at the very least.

“Well… I kind of got bitten by a wolf today… But Gwen! You should have seen it, it was beautiful.” He sat up, feeling some bubble of energy returning to him. 

“What? Shit, are you okay?” Suddenly Gwen’s attitude switched to an even more anxious one and her shuffling movements indicated that shed moved into an alert position.

“We’ll, I still need to clean up. I’ve not looked at it yet… but it was just… It was so nice.” David smiled, recalling the strange connection and the comfort that had washed over him. 

“Nice?... David, do I have to come down there?... you’re sounding delusional again”

“No, no it’s fine” He interjected. “I just, needed to talk to you… because it was just, really … bizarre?” He couldn’t quite put it all into words. 

How was he supposed to tell Gwen about it when she would only end up thinking he was just droning out in some feverish state of mind.

Nevertheless, it had felt more than real. Like he had been reborn somehow.

“David… I think it’s best If I just visit. I won’t be able to sleep tonight if don’t confirm that you’re not sick.” She sighed down the phone. It made David feel like he was causing her more trouble than it was worth. 

“I’m sorry Gwen, I didn’t mean to upset you. I should have known you’d come running to help me. You always do.” With a dejected sigh, he glanced down at his top, it was starting to stick to him in a horrible and uncomfortable way. Perhaps it was for the best.

“Don’t say that! It’ll be nice to see you again” Gwen reassured, switching her tone enough to encourage David out of feeling of guilt. 

“I’ll bring some movies with me and we’ll have a marathon. I’ll be just like summer camp, only there’re no irritating little shits to deal with” David laughed in reply, loving the idea of spending time with his CBFL.

“Well, only one little shit but you’re not that much of a problem” Gwen joked. 

“Hay, don’t be mean! I’m in pain here” Mockingly David faked his sorrow. 

“Yeah. Yeah. It’s not the first time you’ve been bitten by a wolf. I’ll be with you in an hour. So just, have a shower and try get the bite as clean as you can. I’ll bring some decent first aid, because Campbells is really not up to standard.”   
David couldn’t have denied her that and he was sure most of the good stuff had been used up.

“What would I do without you Gwen”

“Die of some horrible illness or bleed to death? Maybe?” She shrugged on the other end. 

“You’re probably right… I’m really grateful Gwen, thank you.” She scoffed down the phone, telling him not the get sappy. 

“See you in an hour, wolf boy” 

And with that, Gwen hung up. Leaving David to sit uncomfortably on the bed, his shoulder pulsing and his shirt feeling more and more revolting. 

With a tired sigh, he stood. Pulling lightly at the fabric before undoing the buttons of his flannel top.

He glanced cautiously over his now naked skin and the clean marks of teeth making a very detailed print of the wolfs jaw.

It trailed down from his shoulder and down to just above his navel… the size of the creature’s mouth was something that would terrify anyone with any sense… though David could only marvel at it. 

He hadn’t been in danger and at no point had he wanted it to stop.   
If anything, he missed the embrace and the mystical being that had somehow chosen him… for what he had no clue. But something had transpired between the two of them. He didn’t feel worthy of such things.

Perching slightly on the side of his bed, David mulled over everything that had happened. He didn’t feel like he could reiterate everything to Gwen, even if she was the most trust worthy person he knew… but it all just sounded like a fever dream. 

Perhaps he wouldn’t tell her everything…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn’t so bad to read. I think It got a little weak towards the end.   
> I get tired and I lose faith in what I’m doing, so it ends up rather bland…   
> Please don’t leave anything negative and I’m not really looking for corrections, this is only something to get me writing again. 
> 
> This was inspired by those wonderful writers who managed to come up with the cute idea of werewolf David. I take no credit for that and hope it’s okay to join in on the fun.


End file.
